PROJECT SUMMARY Computer technology is now an integral part of research. They are vital for all routine tasks, such as communication, lab management, and database searches. Every lab uses computers to acquire, store and analyze data. Additionally, many UCSF vision labs use computers experimentally to present visual stimuli and to record neuronal responses from the retina or brain. Even more so needed in the laboratory where there is specialized equipment with dedicated software, organizational IT infrastructure, experimental rigs, and analysis workstations with specific requirements to work with. The computer/IT core provides outstanding computer and IT support, programming, and teaching by an experienced technician; as well as a centralized database for collaborative use of validated programs both within UCSF and throughout the vision community.